


give yourself over

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, consensual voyeurism, part-fae jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geralt promises his eyes to Jaskier. Jaskier isn’t sure that his witcher knows what that truly means - it’s not a physical thing, Jaskier doesn’t want Geralt to dig out his eyes and hand them over, no, that would ruin their beauty - Jaskier just wants Geralt’s eyes on him when it matters.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 27
Kudos: 514





	give yourself over

**Author's Note:**

> well...idk what to say to this but! it's a continuation of this [thread](https://twitter.com/PINKJASKIER/status/1233239097189289984?s=20) from my twitter account!

Geralt promises his eyes to Jaskier. Jaskier isn’t sure that his witcher knows what that truly means - it’s not a  _ physical _ thing, Jaskier doesn’t want Geralt to dig out his eyes and hand them over, no, that would ruin their beauty - Jaskier just wants Geralt’s eyes on him when it matters. 

When it doesn’t matter is when Geralt is contract hunting, talking to people to secure his next job, when Geralt is actually monster hunting, or when Geralt is doing something Jaskier otherwise deems important. 

When it matters is when they’re in a tavern or an inn and Jaskier is performing, when they’re  _ alone _ , when Geralt is otherwise not preoccupied. 

When it matters is when Jaskier catches Geralt eyeing the brothel in the town they’re passing through, when his liquid-gold gaze is fixed on the whores outfront, flaunting their wares. And Jaskier would never stop Geralt when they weren’t together, but Jaskier is  _ here _ , and they are  _ together _ , and Geralt  _ gave Jaskier his eyes _ . 

Jaskier takes two quick steps forward and comes to an abrupt halt, facing Geralt. Jaskier knows his blue eyes are dark and heated and intense, and he asks, honey-sweet yet threatening, "What are you looking at, Geralt?"

The witcher blinks once, twice, and then he snorts and steps around Jaskier to continue to the inn. But if Geralt thinks he can get Jaskier to  _ give up _ that easy, he’s in for a rude awakening. 

Jaskier confronts him about it later, in their room, once their coin purse and their bellies are full and Jaskier is sweat-damp from his performance. “Geralt,” he calls, waiting for the witcher to turn to him. “You remember the deal we made?” 

“Of course.”

Jaskier is standing toe to toe with Geralt now, having made his way across the room. the witcher’s eyes are fixed firmly on him, just where Jaskier wants them. “You knew I did not want your  _ physical  _ eyes,” Jaskier says. “So what did you think I wanted?” His head is tilted to the side, sweetly, innocently despite the edge in his voice. 

Geralt regards him with an open face. “I figured you would spell out the details in time,” he finally says, and Jaskier is struck with amazement at how much the witcher trusts him. No one else would make a deal with any sort of fae without knowing the explicit details of the contract. 

“I want your eyes  _ on me _ ,” Jaskier says. “When you’re not otherwise working, of course, I know you cannot be watching me all the time. but when I’m performing, when we’re together, I want them on me, not on the  _ whores _ .” And Jaskier spits the term with a little more venom than he means, the irritation from earlier flashing through him. 

Something flickers across Geralt’s face, so fast Jaskier can’t tell what it was. Amusement maybe, understanding. 

But he doesn’t say anything, so Jaskier falters. Geralt couldn’t have understood what Jaskier truly wanted when he offered the deal, and Jaskier never wants to force anyone into anything. “You can back out now, if you want to. If it makes you uncomfortable.” 

Something resembling laughter rumbles through Geralt’s chest, Jaskier can feel it through the air between them. “I don't take back my gifts, Jaskier. But, if it makes you feel better,” Geralt brings his hands up to cup Jaskier’s face, thumb brushing softly over the bard’s cheek. “I will tell you if you ever do anything that crosses the line. Though I doubt you could.” 

Jaskier’s eyes darken at the permission given him, and when he speaks, his next words are dripping with honey magic, sweet enough to choke. “Then, dear heart, tonight you get to watch and not  _ touch. _ ” He shoves Geralt down into a chair across from the one bed in the room and feels a thrill go down his spine with how Geralt allows himself to be pushed around. “Eyes on me,  _ love _ .”

He starts by tossing a bottle of oil onto the bed, before peeling off his sweat-damp clothes, slowly revealing pale skin to the candle-light. They become a pile on the floor as Jaskier gently steps out of them and settles himself on the bed. He props himself up with pillows, leaning against the wall so he can watch Geralt watch him. 

Not that he really needs to. He can  _ feel  _ Geralt’s gaze on him, molten and heavy. It sends pleasure skittering across his skin, and the feeling grows when he wraps lute-callused fingers around his cock and gives it one, two, three slow pumps. 

He releases his grip and fumbles for the bottle of oil with his other hand. He pulls the stopper with his teeth, and coats his hand in oil. Geralt’s groan as he works one finger into himself is almost inaudible. 

Through lidded eyes, he sees Geralt move like he’s going to unbutton his trousers, and Jaskier makes a noise of disapproval. Geralt’s eyes flash, but he settles his hands back on the arms of the chair. 

“I said you get to  _ watch _ ,” Jaskier is working another finger into himself as he talks. His breath hitches, but he powers through. “Not  _ touch _ . That means you too.” 

Geralt hums in agreement, but Jaskier can see the way his grip on the chair goes white-knuckle the more Jaskier works himself over. By the time Jaskier has a third finger in himself, the wood underneath Geralt’s palms is creaking ominously. 

Jaskier feels  _ powerful _ . He knows he’s only getting to do this because Geralt  _ wants  _ to, but he’s always been one to push the limit. He can see how Geralt strains against his trousers, how uncomfortably hard he must be right now, watching as Jaskier pleasures himself. 

The thought makes Jaskier speed up, makes his grip tighten as he strokes himself from base to tip and then back again until the coil that’s been building in his lower belly snaps and he cums over his chest in hot strips. 

He waits a second, catching his breath. Across the room, Geralt hasn’t released his grip on the chair, hasn’t taken his gaze off of Jaskier for a second. Jaskier grins as he drags himself off the bed, across the room and behind where Geralt is sitting to clean himself off. He drapes himself over the back of Geralt’s chair, and Geralt jerks at the contact. 

Geralt tilts his head back, eyes locking with Jaskier’s. Jaskier leans over just far enough to press a kiss to Geralt’s lips. He pries open the witcher’s lips with his tongue, works Geralt’s tongue into his mouth and drags too sharp teeth over it. When he pulls back, Geralt is breathing harshly through his nose, but he still hasn’t let go of the chair. 

“Do you want some help?” Jaskier whispers, threading fingers through Geralt’s hair. The man relaxes more and more with each pass, a pleased rumble making its way through his chest. “You've been so good, dear heart. I don't wish to leave you wanting. What do you need?”

Geralt moves his jaw back and forth, working it loose from where it’s been clenched. “Your mouth,” he finally manages. He’s still holding eye contact with Jaskier, golden eyes simmering in the low-light.

Jaskier knows his own eyes are glowing, can feel where the glamour hiding his fae features is rough around the edges. He’s not worried about keeping it up, not when he knows that Geralt likes it when his eyes are too bright and his teeth are too sharp. He passes his fingers through Geralt’s hair one last time before making his way in front of Geralt. 

He wedges himself in between Geralt’s thighs and sinks down to his knees. Steady hands undo Geralt’s trousers before tugging until the man’s cock pops free. Jaskier wraps a hand around it immediately but he looks up before he does anything more. Geralt is still watching him, and it makes Jaskier smirk. 

“Keep your eyes on me, dear heart,” Jaskier murmurs, though he doesn’t need to. He dips his head down and licks a stripe from base to tip. He brings the tip into his mouth, sucks for a second, and then hollows his cheeks and goes  _ down _ . 

The tip of Geralt’s dick hits the back of Jaskier’s throat at the same time that Jaskier looks up and makes eye contact with Geralt. Geralt’s pupils are blown wide, the black almost eclipsing the gold. It’s unfairly attractive, and Jaskier moans around the dick in his mouth. 

Geralt curses, and Jaskier counts that as a victory. But Jaskier thinks that Geralt has earned something tonight, so he gropes for Geralt’s wrist and pulls it to rest on the back of his head. Geralt takes the hint and takes hold of Jaskier’s hair. He tugs lightly and Jaskier moans again. 

The grip on his hair stays firm as Jaskier starts moving again. He pulls back, following his mouth with a twist of his hand, until just the tip remains. He sucks hard and goes back down. Even with his nose buried in the curls at the base of Geralt’s cock, Jaskier never breaks eye contact.

He can tell when Geralt gets close by the way his thighs tighten around Jaskier, how he pulls on Jaskier’s hair just  _ that _ much harder. Geralt tugs, trying to pull Jaskier off, but Jaskier resists and sucks harder in retaliation. 

Geralt cums hot and salty in Jaskier’s mouth, and Jaskier swallows everything. He pulls off with a gasp and a cheeky grin.

Jaskier stands slowly and runs a thumb across Geralt’s cheek, pleased with the way the other man has gone boneless in his chair. “The show was worth it, hm?” Jaskier asks, and laughs when Geralt nods slightly. “C’mon,” Jaskier tugs Geralt up by his wrists. “I think it’s time for bed now.” 

Post-orgasm, Geralt goes easy. His fingers are clumsy, but before long Geralt is stripped down and laid out beside Jaskier. Jaskier is hovering on the edge of sleep, satisfied and warm, when Geralt shifts next to him. 

“Not that i didn’t enjoy that,” Geralt begins, “But you could have told me sooner.” He wraps an arm around Jaskier and pulls him close, back to chest. Pressed together like this, Geralt feels more than he hears Jaskier’s huff of laughter. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jaskier asks, voice sleep thick. 

Geralt hums in response, and tucks his face in the space just below Jaskier’s hairline. He presses a soft kiss there, before his breathing smooths out and sleep takes him. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/GODF0RSAKEN)/[tumblr](https://ninemelodies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
